


Mad As The Hatter

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, John is a Saint, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not Canon Compliant, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of making John watch him jump, Sherlock had offered to let John come with him?  What if they were married and had twin children?  Or in other words how Greg and Mycroft will always save Sherlock and John regardless of what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazarus

“Look, can you just keep them for the weekend. There is so much Sherlock and I have to do.” John Watson pleaded with his best friend and brother-in-law, Gregory Lestrade.

Greg raised an eyebrow before letting John Watson inside with his adorable seven month old fraternal twins. “So, explain to me again why Elizabeth and Singer can’t take them? Not to say I mind taking them cause I don’t mind it but, normally they are your first choice.”

John settled Laken’s car seat down onto the floor before setting Ian next to her. “Alright, I have their bag in the car, as far as our in-laws go Sherlock insisted you two. Something about you and Mycroft need to see your niece and nephew more.”

Greg nodded turning his attention to Laken and Ian. “Your parents are silly aren’t they?”

Those words earned a fit of giggles from Ian, his blonde curls thrown against his car seat as if whatever his Uncle Greg had said was the funniest thing ever. Greg smirked at Ian before turning to Laken her blue eyes so much like Sherlock and Mycroft’s it took Greg’s breath away for a moment. “Am I not amusing you princess?” Greg asked grinning at the curly black haired little girl.

Laken sighed turning her head to look around for John. Greg had to hold back a giggle as the infant looked so much like Sherlock whenever he was bored. 

“Here we go! Alright so yeah weekend with them. Thank you so much for doing this, seriously we owe you big time.” John passed over two diaper bags full. Greg raised an eyebrow taking the bags. 

“Two bags? Seriously why two of them? Normally it’s one bag.” Greg questioned John only to look away from the twins to find John already gone. He turned his attention back to the twins. “Alright, well that was odd. Shall we go find something to pass the time until Uncle Myc gets home?” 

Ian screeched in delight while Laken was twisting around looking at everything her whole face crumpling by the seconds. 

“Oh no don’t you cry missy. Your Papa just had to go do something. He will be coming back I promise.” Greg soothed throwing the bags over his shoulders before kneeling down and unbuckling both infants and pulling them to his sides. He struggled to stand up for a moment but once he got it he turned a grin to Laken. “Ha! I bet even your Daddy couldn’t have done that.” 

At the mention of Sherlock, Laken twisted her head around studying the front room. Greg sighed. “Sorry sweetpea he’s not here either. Let’s go watch some Finding Nemo.” 

Greg carried the twins into the living room. He set them up with toys and their blankets on the floor before popping the DVD into the BluRay player. Ian instantly settled on the floor watching the movie while Laken wasn’t interested in the colorful movie at all. Greg settled down on the floor next to Laken. “What’s wrong princess? You don’t like Nemo? I like Nemo.” Greg tried to settle Laken on his lap in hopes that she would settle and watch the movie. Laken twisted away from Greg’s hold smacking at her uncle in attempts to escape.

“My, what is going on here?” Mycroft Holmes raised an eyebrow stepping into the living room. 

Greg grinned as he held Laken up to Mycroft. “We were trying to watch a movie but the princess has decided she was too good for the movie.”

Mycroft leaned down to take Laken from Greg. “Of course she has. You haven’t given her a blanket or her DNA plushie. Even I know those are movie requirements.” Mycroft settled into a glider in the living room before grabbing Laken’s brown and pink diaper bag and digging through it. He pulled out her brown and pink blanket and said DNA plush toy. He offered Laken said items and settled back against the rocker, his niece settled against his chest. 

“Is Ian asleep?” Mycroft asked horrified as he saw Ian’s head pushed down into his blanket on the floor, Ian’s bottom up in the air. 

Greg moved forward to peek at Ian. “Out cold. Man poor kiddo.” Greg scooped Ian up before settling the infant into his arms as he sat in the glider next to Mycroft. “We are keeping them for the weekend by the way. John said he and Sherlock had to do something important and they couldn’t take the twins.”

Mycroft’s face drained of color as he held Laken tightly to his body. “Gregory…how would you feel about raising them?”

Greg tilted his head at his husband. “I mean, I told John and Sherlock I would help you raise them if anything ever happened to them. You were there don’t tell me you forgot about it.”

Mycroft sighed shifting Laken to settle on his lap again. “I’m afraid something has happened.”

Greg tensed as he stared at his husband. “What’s happened? I literally just saw John, don’t tell me he did something stupid.”

“He might have decided to chase my little brother around the world.” Mycroft peeked down to see Laken’s mouth go slack in sleep. “We will have to order cribs and other things.”

“Wait, John is following your idiotic brother around the world leaving their twins with us?” Greg questioned his husband as he tried to keep his anger under control. “Also you can’t just decorate a whole nursery! We don’t even know where John went.”

Mycroft frowned. He fished his cell phone out and held it out so Greg could see he was dialing John. A muffled ringing sound came from Ian’s diaper bag. Greg leaned down and withdrew both John and Sherlock’s cell phones from the diaper bag. 

“Need I say more Gregory?” Mycroft asked softly sad at seeing Sherlock’s cell phone. 

“Oh Christ no….” Greg sighed holding the sleeping infant close.

“Indeed it would seem that’s what my brother had intended all along.” Mycroft placed a soft kiss to Laken’s head. “I just pray they are safe. John Watson has always been one of the very few people I would trust with my brother’s life.”


	2. Lullaby Wishes

Two am. Two in the fucking morning and all Greg could hear was the terrifying screams of his nephew, Ian Holmes-Watson. Greg held the screaming toddler tightly to his chest trying to soothe the boy. 

“Gregory give him to me.” Mycroft held his hands out to Greg. 

“He’s screaming Mycroft. Nothing I do is soothing him.” Greg stated brokenily.

“He is asleep. He is having a night terror, John had them as an infant.” Mycroft stepped closer to take Ian from his husband. “Hand him to me darling, go check on Laken.”

Greg nodded handing Ian over before turning to leave and check on Laken. Greg opened the door to Laken’s room and smiled at the sleeping toddler. “Christ you look so much like your Daddy.” Greg stepped closer and laid a hand on Laken’s stomach gently. Greg settled himself down on the floor and gazed at the little girl through the crib bars. He watched her little chest fall and rise with her little snores. 

“I swear to you and your brother, we won’t let you forget your parents. They are the two best men I know. Your Daddy was brilliant, fucking brilliant. Your Papa was such a sweet man. He knew just how to handle your Daddy. You know I can’t ever imagine them without each other. I guess it makes sense that your Papa would chase your Daddy all around the world.” Greg was speaking softly to the little girl.

“Of course they are two peas in a pod, isn’t that the saying?” Mycroft stated softly walking into the room.

Greg looked up and strained his ears to hear Ian. He was just greeted with silence. “He’s asleep?”

“He always was but he is settled down now yes.” Mycroft offered a hand to Greg. “We will have a long day tomorrow. We have to play the grieving family; I don’t wish to do this.” 

Greg took Mycroft’s hand and started to stand up. “We have too. We haven’t heard anything for a year Mycroft. We can’t keep thinking they are alive. This gives closure to people who need it.”

“You mean it gives closure to the people who don’t believe.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I believe in my brother and especially Doctor Watson. I won’t give up believing they are alive. I can’t give up that hope Gregory so don’t wish for me to do so.”

Greg sighed pulling Mycroft into a hug. “I know darling but, we have to be honest about it. If we go about thinking they are alive they might not be. We need to do this for the two sleeping toddlers in our care.”

“I understand that closure might needed to be provided for the twins but, I refuse to lie to them. I won’t say my brother and his partner are dead until I know for certain that they are.” Mycroft stated harshly following Greg into their bedroom. He switched on both baby monitors and started to dress for bed. 

Greg nodded as he slipped back into his side of the bed. “I understand that. I won’t tell you that we are lying to them but, I don’t believe we should say their parents are alive when we don’t know that for sure.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he slid into bed beside his husband. “So, we tell them what? Sorry Laken and Ian, we don’t know where your parents are. We hope they are alive though, oh but in case they aren’t we have empty graves you can mourn?” 

Greg sighed turning away from Mycroft. “That’s kinder then the truth.”

“What do you assume the truth is Gregory?” Mycroft clicked off his bedside lamp.

“The truth to me is that their Papa left them with us knowing full well that he was entering what I assume to be a suicide mission.” Greg barked back testily.

“A suicide mission? Are you serious?” 

Greg threw up his hands. “Yes! I know this for a fact because I will be damned if John Watson, my best bloody friend would leave his twins without a parent on purpose.”

“Change the subject Gregory. It does no one any favors for you to continue going on about what you believe to be the truth.” Mycroft frowned into the dark. There was no way Gregory could know how close he was to the truth.

Greg let out a huff of disappointment. “Change the subject? Fine, what do you want to do for the twins second birthday, we are five months out.”

“Exactly five months is much too early to be talking about what we will be doing. Don’t you think?” Mycroft questioned raising an eyebrow though Gregory couldn’t see it.

“Of course it’s not you started speaking about their first birthday before they even came to live with us. Don’t you dare try to lie to me, John told me you kept bugging Sherlock about it.” Greg stated a smirk on his face.

“Well, I wanted their first birthday to be perfect and it almost was! Until you decided we had to take them around the neighborhood for Halloween.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“It’s called Trick-o-Treating and yes I did! I wasn’t going to let them miss out on their first Halloween because you think it is absurd.” Greg sighed. “Seriously for as much as you said Sherlock dressed up as kids wouldn’t Halloween have been his favorite holiday?”

“Mummy wouldn’t allow us to celebrate such a holiday. She believed it was the holiday of the devil.” Mycroft stated firmly. 

“Well, she has two grandkids with the Devil’s holiday as their birthdays.” Greg smirked thinking of his mother-in-law. “Speaking of your Mum don’t we have dinner plans with them this weekend?”

“We do Gregory. Mummy is insisting we need to start with a nanny for the twins.” Mycroft was slowly slipping into sleep.

“NO! We are not hiring a nanny. There is no need! John would hate his twins having a nanny!” Greg spat out sitting up flicking the light on. 

“Fine, Gregory then what do you suggest we do then? We both work dear.” Mycroft blinked against the light.

“I’ll retire. I have the time put in it. I earned it, let me retire and spend all my days with the twins.” Greg suggested softly. He had been thinking about it for six months now.

Mycroft shook his head. “No, dear you are needed at Scotland Yard. They would lose their heads without you. Let me work from home. It is easily doable.”

Greg frowned. “Would, you want to do that? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want too.” 

“Of course, I would want to do that. They are my niece and nephew are they not?” Mycroft smiled at Greg.

Greg nodded. “Alright, we can try it I guess. I’ll take night time wake ups, you take daytime?” 

“Sounds great, now go to sleep darling.” Mycroft leaned over and kissed Greg before flicking the light off and settling back down to sleep.

Greg waited until Mycroft was snoring before he slipped out of the bed and slipped back into Ian’s nursery. He smiled at the toddler who was wide awake staring at the window behind his crib. “You miss your Papa don’t you buddy?” Greg lifted Ian out of his crib and sat down in the glider. He started to slowly rock cuddling Ian to his chest. “I miss him too…he’s my best friend.” Greg started to cry silently. “I miss you so much John Watson. You need to come home.”


End file.
